peelfandomcom-20200213-history
29 December 1998
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1998-12-29 ; Comments *The third and final part of the 1998 Festive Fifty, live from Peel Acres. *Chis Lycett is in the studio playing pool, and obligingly pots a ball for John. *JP seems less than impressed with the fact that all of the emails he's getting are dated from before Christmas. *Peel plugs the following night's New Order special (see 30 December 1998) incessantly, even interrupting the final record to do so. Sessions *None Tracklisting *Dream Team: 'Beat Of The Year (12 inch)' (Joker) *Drags: 'Explosives (Compilation CD-Excellent 26 Estrus Spicey Sizzlers Sampler)' (Estrus) :(JP: 'I'll paint a sort of portrait now of what goes on in the course of these programmes when they're done from here at home. You'd imagine of course that all my family would be gathered around, you know, willing daddy onwards and thinking, "What a great man he is", "isn't it wonderful that you can do these programmes from home?" They're all watching TV in another room, just a few steps away, and Flossie and some of her unsuitable mates are out in a shed in the garden-god alone knows what they're up to. But by and large, apart from Anita the producer, who's walking backwards and forwards in a rather neurotic manner behind me, looking at watches, not much goes on here other than my playing you records.') *Orbital: 'Bagpipe Style (12 inch-Bag Style)' (FFRR) *Bonnie Prince Billy: 'One With The Birds (EP-Blue Lotus Feet)' (Domino) (JP: 'Let's have that LP, Domino! Get your act together!') *Cosmonauts Hail Satan: 'Ant Man Crack (CD-Cape Cannibal Skull Island Apocalypse)' (Will Montgomery) :(JP: 'Complaints have drifted through to the studio from our kitchen, people not too keen on that record. Well, up your bottoms in the kitchen, that's all I've got to say to you....They won't like this in the kitchen either. Bunch of whingebags.') *Two Dollar Guitar: 'Etoile Du Nord (CD-Train Songs' (Oil City) *808 State: 'Quincy's Lunch (7 inch)' (Slut Smalls) *(10.30 p.m. news, edited out) *Psywarfare: 'Oh Those Midgets Wild! (CD-Circle Gets The Square)' (Vinyl Communications) 1998 Festive Fifty: Numbers 16-01 *'16': Plone, 'Plock (12 inch)' (Warp) *(New Order competition) *'15': Cinerama, 'Kerry Kerry (CD single)' (Cooking Vinyl) *'14': Badly Drawn Boy, 'I Need A Sign (EP-EP3)' (Twisted Nerve) *'13': Clinic, 'Cement Mixer (7 inch)' (Aladdin's Cave Of Golf) *'12': Daniel Johnston, 'Dream Scream (7 inch)' (Pickled Egg) *'11': Jesus & Mary Chain, 'Cracking Up (Maxi CD)' (Creation) :(JP: 'Number 10 record was a big favourite on the Evening Session. I was never entirely sure what point the band were making.') *'10': Helen Love, 'Long Live The UK Music Scene (CD single)' (Ché Trading) :(JP: 'At number 9, a band that played in our garden for Sheila's 50th birthday party in October. We were honoured.') *'09': Delgados, 'Everything Goes Around The Water (CD single)' (Chemikal Underground) :(JP: 'We love 'em in our house, even my brother Francis, who doesn't like anything.') *'08': Pulp, 'This Is Hardcore (CD single)' (Island) *'07': Bis, 'Eurodisco (CD single)' (Wiiija) :(JP: 'At number 6, a record which has never even been available in the shops! Fantastic, though.') *'06': Cuban Boys, 'Oh My God! They Killed Kenny! (7 inch)' (Rough Trade Shops) A limited edition of 1000. *'05': Pop-Off Tuesday, 'Unworldly (7 inch)' (Pickled Egg) *(11.30 p.m. news) *'04': Ten Benson, 'The Claw (7 inch)' (Sweet) :(JP; I'm sure you understand that Festive Fifty voting has something of the confessional about it. It is completely secret, but I can tell you that that was Lammo's vote, so he'll be very pleased that Ten Benson's 'The Claw' was number 4 in this year's Festive Fifty.') *'03': Belle & Sebastian, 'The Boy With The Arab Strap (CD-The Boy With The Arab Strap' (Jeepster) :(JP: 'While that was going on, the studio filled with merrymakers, people playing pool and opening bottles of champagne, including one that was given to us by the Delgados.') *'02': Mogwai, 'Xmas Steps (Promo CD-No Education = No Future (Fuck The Curfew))' (Chemikal Underground) An unusual explosive noise appears during a quieter part of this (at 00:20:03 on Part 3), probably the Radio 1 emergency tape kicking in. :(JP: 'Before we play the number one record, it's my thanks to our son William, to Anita the producer, and to Joe Harland for compiling the Festive Fifty and relieving me of the burden, and....(to the others in the studio) you're supposed to be making some celebratory noises (they oblige). That's a bit too much, actually. That registers as a celebration in our house, anyway. '' :''To the number one record in this year's Festive Fifty. You probably won't be too surprised to discover what it is. Twice as many votes plus as the Mogwai record...this, quite rightly, I think, at number one.') *'01': Delgados, 'Pull The Wires From The Wall (LP-Peloton)' (Chemikal Underground) The official release of the track that had made the Festive 31 the year before as a Peel Session song. :(JP: 'In about ten minutes' time, I'l be walking up the hill behind the house, walking dogs as we euphemistically call it and humming that as I go...Mary Anne Hobbs will be with us in about five minutes, or rather less than that in fact. Saw her on television today talking quite movingly about Frank Sinatra. Wasn't quite sure what it was all about, but it was nice to see her there all the same.') *Unknown Artist: 'Fluff (12 inch)' (not on label) File ;Name *1) JP981229a-c *2) 1998-12-29.mp3 ;Length *1) 00:44:18, 00:45:49, 00:30:43 *2) 01:59:41 ;Other *1) Slightly distorted at the bottom end of the recording. *2) Very good sound quality. Thanks to Peel Mailing List member mr maudlin ;Available *1) Part 1, Part 2, Part 3 *2) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1998 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Festive Fifty